Soldier Commander
Sleuth is a bodyguard as well as the leader of the marines who fight for Phillip Yates to protect his Nexus Virus. Fictional History 2005 (PEH2) Sleuth is a stern professional who follows orders and doesn't ask questions. As a member of Nack's security team in charge of the protection of Macrohard president Phillip Yates, this means Sleuth has done some things he may not be proud of. The apex of these less-than-moral assignments was his time spent in the video game world. Sleuth was sent in to lead a group of Marines to protect a virus designed by Yates, as the virus ravaged the video game worlds of Macrohard's competitors, most notably of the Nintega Company. Sleuth was a primary player in the first battle against the Nintega Army along with Nack, their ally Drago, and a collection of Soldiers under Sleuth's command. Dividing their duties between the three of them, Sleuth took command of a team that was sent to the Green Hill Zone, while Nack and Drago moved on to the Mushroom Kingdom and Kirby's Dreamland respectively. In the Green Hill Zone, Sleuth came into conflict with the one Nintega Supporter that had not been quelled: Ray Storm. While they were initially able to overwhelm Ray, he was soon joined by Miles Spectre and Elias Locke who were able to help him overpower the small group of marines. Sleuth managed to get the last word in however, activating the Nexus Virus which quickly consumed Miles and his ally Fiona Braddock. As the virus continued to spread, Sleuth took one last shot at Ray, managing to mortally wound him, though not before Ray sent Elias and his friends Julie and Nate on the path to continue his fight against Macrohard. Sleuth was likewise consumed by the Nexus Void, where he was reconstituted by Phillip Yates and sent back into the field on the Macrohard world of Delta Halo. There he once again played a large part in a battle against the Nintega supporters, who had been freed from captivity by Elias Locke. This second battle was less successful for Sleuth and his allies, and when Miles Spectre activated the Nexus Virus on Macrohard's own game world, Sleuth was once again consumed along with his bosses Nack and Phillip Yates. Sleuth awoke on Earth to the news that his boss Phillip had been arrested for his illegal activities, and that his security partners Nack and Drago were also arrested for their revenge-fueled attacks on Miles and his friends, upon their own returns to Earth. Sleuth, realizing that his activities in the game world had gone more or less unnoticed by the authorities of Earth, took the initiative to avoid the fates of his former employers. Despite it's new management, Sleuth resigned from Macrohard and took up a job protecting the children of Uganda from the Lord's Resistance Army. He currently resides in Northern Uganda on the border of Sudan. Production Notes *Soldier Commander is played by Mac Russell *Soldier Commander is 1 of only 8 main or supporting characters to make an appearance in only 1 film of the trilogy. :*The other characters being Julian Dimitri (PEH1 only), Claris Naka, Menniker, Mina, Nikki, Khan, & Bean Hunter (all of which appear in PEH3 only). :*Soldier Commander is the ONLY character to have his sole appearance in the 2nd film of the series. ::*He does appear in a flashback in the 3rd film, but this is just archive footage from the 2nd film. *Mac Russell has had various other roles throughout the series however: :*He was Mark Tyler's double for "Sonic vs Shadow" scenes in PEH1 and PEH3. :*He was the actor who played Master Chief (with the helmet on) in PEH2 and most of PEH3. :*He has been a stand-in for almost every other character in PEH3, at one point or another. *Sleuth's name is never mentioned in the film or credits, but production materials designate him as Sleuth. *Soldier Commander was originally intended to be "Sam Fisher" from the Splinter Cell series, but his costume was cut for budgetary reasons. :*As such, the actor was made into an unnamed marine, albeit one who appears unique to all the others in PEH2. *Sleuth's name is derived from a character hailing from the Archie Comics Sonic Universe: :*SLEUTH is the first name of Sleuth Dog, a traitor to the Freedom Fighters and a subsequent escaped convict and mercenary. ::*As a Freedom Fighter, Sleuth has worked with Kicks a Lot and his later mercenary endeavors have seen him work with the likes of Nack the Weasel, Drago Wolf, Fiona Fox, and Bean the Dynamite Duck, all namesakes of other characters from the PEH series.